The present invention relates to color film elements which include a chart having patches that can be used to construct a profile when an image from the film is scanned.
It is well known to expose silver halide films to various test targets for a variety of reasons such as the calibration of printing equipment and chemical process monitoring.
Profiles of digital imaging components are valuable in that they permit the connection of a variety digital input devices to a variety of digital output devices to achieve consistent color reproduction.
Color management software programs such as Kodak ColorFlow 2.1 have been devised to permit the building of profiles using digital cameras to photograph a test target such as the Macbeth ColorChecker.
There are problems with existing scanning techniques when a digital image is produced from color films. When the film is scanned, the image therein may have been degraded due to storage problems, chemical processing, exposure errors, illuminant variations or the image scanning device is not calibrated properly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a color photographic film element which includes information that can permit the scanning of images produced therefrom to have a high quality even though the original image produced by the film may be degraded.
This object is achieved by a color photographic film element, comprising
a) a substrate and a plurality of image capture color photosensitive layers formed over the substrate; and
b) a Test Chart having patches formed in the film element by exposure, each color patch having information which permits the mapping of a digitized color image from a developed image captured in the color photosensitive layers to construct a profile usable in modifying the digital image.
This object is also achieved in a method of producing an improved digital image comprising the steps of:
(a) scanning a color photographic film which includes an image and a chart having patches including information which permits the mapping of the digitized color image from a developed image captured in the color photosensitive layers;
(b) constructing a profile from the scanned patches useable in modifying the digital image; and
(c) using the profile to modify the scanned digital image.
It has been found that commercially available color management software such as Kodak ColorFlow 2.1 software can also be used to build profiles from scanned and digitized color films if the color film has on it a developed image of a Test Chart such as the Macbeth ColorChecker.
There are many advantages to be able to build ICC Profiles in accordance with the present invention from color films including improved color reproduction of color prints; extended expiration date of color films; improved exposure latitude; improved color reproduction from a variety of lighting conditions; improved color reproduction from chemical process variations; and consistent color reproduction from a variety of film scanners.